


After the Battle

by matzohpizza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzohpizza/pseuds/matzohpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Grounders and the Arkers fought together and defeated the mountain men. Post-Battle. </p><p>The grounder mourning ritual is a good time for everyone involved. Basically smut city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven walked in to the empty room with purpose, despite the fact that she’d never seen it before. She moved quickly and swiftly over to the work bench, and put on her goggles. She started to weld the two pieces together, though she couldn’t say why. She knew it was very important. Suddenly, she was naked. Bellamy grabbed her hips from behind, spread her ass, and shoved his hard dick inside her. 

“You are so wet” he moaned into her ear. She groaned and felt him start to thrust in and out of her. God, that was good. 

With a start, Raven woke up. What the fuck? She lay in bed for a minute, making sense of reality. She was on earth, check. She had once had sex with Bellamy, but was not at this instant, being fucked by him. She was extremely wet. She did not need to weld anything right this second. Her leg didn’t allow her to move swiftly anywhere. She had been spending the past three days planning the best way to dispose of the bodies of the dead. 

She regretted trying to sort reality from dreams. Her dream had been much better. 

Now here she was, wet, wanting, and thinking of her friends’ dead bodies. “Fuck my life” she said aloud to nobody. 

She got up, and began her day. 

…

Nearby, Clarke and Kane were meeting with Lexa and Indra. Abby was invited, but was in surgery. Kane went in her stead. 

“We need to discuss the funeral arrangements” Kane was saying. “I know it is unpleasant, and there is urgent work to be done, but the bodies are decaying, and will soon be a health hazard. We cannot dispose of our people until we have done the proper ceremony” He winced as he said this, wishing his mother were there to conduct the ceremony that meant much more to her than it ever had to him. 

“Yes,” Lexa agreed. “We also must conduct our battle death rituals”. 

Clarke sighed. Lexa noticed her cleavage rise and fall, and then quickly looked away. Clarke spoke loudly. “Fine. We need to adjust our practice to Earth. No more throwing bodies out the window. Kane, I say we do the prayer as a group, together. Then we can allow people to circulate amongst the dead for what, an hour? Say goodbye” She turned to Lexa and Indra, "And then we may as well burn them with your dead, unless” She seemed unsure for the first time. "…is that ok if we join your ritual?” 

Indra nodded. “We fought together, their bodies can burn together”. Lexa looked surprised, but nodded silently. 

Kane sighed. “Ok, that’s settled from our side. What do you all need for your rituals?” 

Lexa spoke this time “We will begin after the bodies are burnt. It is traditional for all who fought with us to join the Quarthen. Our people will make the necessary preparations. We will be ready to proceed by tomorrow at nightfall.”

Clarke nodded. She was desperate to get of this tent, get out of this conversation. “Is that all?”

Nobody said anything. The four stared at each other for a minute. They all looked exhausted. Lexa was watching Clarke, looking concerned. 

Clarke took silence for her answer, and walked out of the tent. Behind her she heard Indra say to the others “Do not worry. The Quarthen heals. Clarke will feel better after tomorrow night”

... 

 

Octavia was shifting from side to side. She couldn’t help it. She felt… she didn’t know what she felt. Not good. Like she needed to be moving. The battle had ended four days ago, and they had won. It did not feel like they had. Everywhere Octavia looked, people were tired, sad. Everyone shuffled instead of walked. Even her fellow warriors, while still treading lightly, were abnormally quiet and down. Weren’t they supposed to be happy? A lot of people had died, sure, but they had won the battle that they had been preparing for. Octavia wanted to celebrate. Or help rebuild. Or do anything. All she had done since the battle was sleep and stand guard. She wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to be guarding against, but Indra told her to so she did. She watched her people, below her in the valley. Arkers and Grounders working together. Preparing food, preparing medicine, building housing for the Arkers. They at least got to be busy. They got to use their bodies. They got to help the wounded. Octavia was full of pointless energy, not able to speak with anyone, just watching. She couldn’t even talk to Lincoln, who had been assigned to hunt and came back every night exhausted. 

She tried to vent at him when he came home last night, but all he had said was “the Quarthen will help heal”. He had fallen asleep before she could ask him to explain. 

Ugh. She wished she could say she was sleeping well, but she was not. She woke every morning from some of the hottest dreams she had ever had. God, her subconscious was a real dick sometimes. Possibly the worst thing for her on top of everything else was that she had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn, crazy horny, unable to touch her boyfriend who always had to rush out before sunrise to hunt. She felt sex crazed and bored and sad and tired and there was nothing she could do about any of it. 

“worst. victory. ever” she said aloud to no one. Then she mentally berated herself for being so self-centered. People had died and she had lived. What a little shit she was. Add guilty to the list too. She felt guilty. 

…

Clarke supposed that word had gotten around about the leadership’s decisions. An older woman whom she recognized but did not know had approached her and offered to lead the Arkers in the Travelers Prayer that evening. Clarke assented without thinking. “who cares?” she thought but didn’t say out loud. 

The women she was with this afternoon were chatting excitedly, and the only word Clarke recognized was “Quarthen”. Clarke had embedded herself amongst some trikru women who seemed to do a lot of food preparation. She had spent the last few days chopping, grinding, stirring. It was mildly satisfying, hard manual labor. She didn’t understand her colleagues and they didn’t understand her. She could be around people but not have to talk to them. It was perfect. 

The women’s tone was different today. They sounded light, excited. She swore one even blushed and giggled at one point. Clarke was curious, but then reminded herself that there was nothing interesting in the world. She put her head down and went back to work. Her work was different today too. She had started to peel the pile of gourds, but the women had stopped her. Instead they had handed her a gigantic bowl full of ugly brown spheres the size of her fist. One woman had patiently showed her how to crack them open using the corner of a particularly sharp rock. Then Clarke pried open the sphere, extracted the green stringy insides into one bowl and the bright orange pods into another. Every so often, one of the women would come over, take the products of her labor into a nearby hut, and return the empty bowls. Clarke didn’t really care to uncover the mystery. They were all doing the same task today, so it must be important. It was also kind of satisfying in a strange way. She was getting faster, better at cracking open the ugly brown balls. 

“You look like this isn’t your first Quarthen” said a familiar voice behind her. 

Clarke startled, and turned. The women around her all bowed their heads and said “Heda” at the same time. 

“Want to go for a walk?” asked Lexa. 

Clarke shrugged, stood, and followed Lexa. 

They walked some ways before either of them said anything. Clarke had nothing to say, so she waited for Lexa. 

“It will get better, Clarke”

“What?”

“The pain”

“I’m not in pain”

“You are.” Lexa stated this simply. She did not leave room for debate. Clarke was offended for a split second, and then gave up. She was in pain. And she knew Lexa was in the same pain. Clarke just breathed deep and kept walking. “This is what it is to lead, Clarke. Your people die when you lead them in to battle.” 

“Thanks for the reminder”

“Do not pretend you had forgotten. I know you think of little else. I think of it constantly.” 

Clarke looked over at Lexa, and saw that tears were falling onto her face. She said nothing. They kept walking. They walked for a long while. Lexa finally said, “You must speak this afternoon. They need to hear from you. They need to hear that their people did not die in vain”

“I can’t”

“You must. Your work is not done. You still must lead. You are not a cook, no matter what you pretend. You are the commander of the skaikru.” 

“Let Kane. Or my mother.” 

“It must be you.” Clarke’s argument died on her tongue. She knew that Lexa was right, and hated it. Again, they walked silently for some time.

Eventually, they paused at an overlook. The whole valley stretched out before them. They watched as below them, their people prepared for the ceremonies of the evening. The Skaikru were arranging the bodies of their people, and an alter for the woman Clarke had met earlier to stand at. The trikru seemed to be clearing an large circular area, which was bordered by a ring of huts and tents. 

Lexa turned to look at her and Clarke was surprised to see that the commander looked deeply uncomfortable. 

“There is something I should warn you about” Lexa said slowly. Clarke just stared. The commander suddenly looked like the 18 year old girl she really was, unsure and awkward. “You should probably stay away from me during the Quarthen”

“Why?” Clarke surprised herself by her combatedness. She hadn’t realized it, but she had been looking forward to being at the Quarthen with Lexa, though she had no idea what the ritual entailed. She loved seeing Lexa in her leadership role, and had been looking forward to learning more about Trigaderku rituals. Plus, they all seemed very excited about the whole thing. 

Lexa took a deep, shaky breath, and exhaled. She seemed to force herself to say the next words, though she was no longer making eye contact with Clarke. “The Quarthen involves the spertu fruit that you have been preparing this afternoon. My people cook it and it becomes a potent substance, which we will drink.”

“Okay” Clarke was not following. 

“The spertu drink Is a very important part of our healing after battle. It allows for Quarthen, or catharsis. The brain relaxes, and allows one to pursue ones true desires and to seek…release”

Clarke was beginning to understand.

“You have previously declined to...seek release with me, so I think it is best if we maintain a distance between us while the spertu is in our bodies” Lexa said this very fast. It took a moment for Clarke to process. And then she got it. 

Clarke was blushing. Now there was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Embarrassment. Actually, it was kind of nice. She hadn’t felt much of anything recently, and this was refreshing. Clarke took a moment to mentally celebrate feeling anything at all. Then she remembered herself. What was she supposed to say to this? She turned to face Lexa, unsure how to respond but determined to say something. But Lexa was gone. She had disappeared, leaving Clarke to find her way back alone. 

Well, at least all she had to do was head down to the people she could see below. She shook her head and began to walk. 

…

 

“What the fuck, princess, are you trying to get killed?!” Octavia pushed Clarke out of her arms and put her knife back in her belt. 

Clarke fell over the root of a nearby tree and grasped her throat, gasping for air. “Sorry” she choked out. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you”. 

“I almost killed you! Fuck!” Octavia was shaking head to toe. 

“I’m really sorry Octavia.” The wind had returned to Clarke’s lungs, and she could see the other girl was beside herself. Octavia had appeared out of no where. Clarke had been walking, and then next thing she knew there was a knife at her throat and she couldn’t move. It wasn’t until she had been pushed to the ground that she realized she had walked straight into Octavia, who was clearly a little antsy on guard duty. Clarke was shaking too, but not nearly as bad as Octavia, whose eyes were wild with fear. “It’s not your fault, Octavia. You were just doing your job. I should have been more alert.” 

Octavia heard the regret in Clarke’s voice, saw the imprint of her knife on the girl’s throat, and all her rage dropped out of her. “No I should be apologizing to you. I must have scared you quite a bit.”

“Uh, yes. You did. You seem to be really good at your job.” Octavia gave a weak smile at that and sat down next to Clarke. 

She handed her the canteen that was attached to her waist belt. “here, drink”. Clarke did as she was told. “What are you even doing. Where are you coming from?”

“Lexa and I went for a walk”

“ooohhh reaaaaallllly?” Octavia was instantly transformed into gossipy teenaged girl. “Wait, where’s Lexa. Are you really so bad at kissing that she left you to fend for yourself?”

“No!” Clarke protested too quickly, and too loudly. Octavia just raised her eyebrows. “We weren’t kissing. She was just giving me some advice” Octavia deflated. 

“Advice about what?”

“Tonight.” 

“Death funeral night? What advice did she have? Try not to kill yourself from depression?” 

Clarke gave a short laugh. “No, she thinks I need to make a speech. And she said that I will begin to feel better soon”

“Makes sense. People will want to hear from you.”

“So she says”

“Well, she’s right. Like it or not, you’re our leader.”

Clarke said nothing. Then, without really thinking, she said, “She also told me to stay away from her during the Quarthen”

“Ummm why? What is this thing anyway? Lincoln has been too tired or sad or something to even explain.” 

Clarke wasn’t sure why she was confiding in Octavia, but she felt compelled to continue. “Lexa said we’ll drink this juice that makes us…’seek release’”

Octavia choked on the water she had just swallowed. “Excuse me? We’re all gonna drink sex juice and bang tonight? Wow, things are seriously looking up. Oh come on, tell me you don’t need a good trip to bone town.” Clarke had given Octavia a stern look. 

“I don’t. Or I do. I don’t know.”

“Why does she want you to stay away from her? She clearly is into you, always staring at your ass.”

“Well, she thinks I want to stay away from her.” 

“So she doesn’t see you checking her out constantly either? Geeze I was sure you two were banging already”

“I do not constantly check her out” 

“Whatever, princess”

“And no, we are not banging. We kissed once.” 

“So you really are that bad at kissing?”

“No!” Clarke was laughing for the first time in…a long time. She couldn’t remember how long. 

“Well, what?”

“I…I told her I wasn’t ready. It was right after Finn and I just… couldn’t cope”

Octavia considered this. “well, are you ready now?”

“I don’t know! I’ve had like other stuff on my mind, you know. Leading our people into battle, people dying, you know.” 

Octavia refused to get somber with Clarke. This was the first fun she’d had in weeks. “Well what do you think. Want to bang Lexa tonight?” 

“She doesn’t want me!” 

“First of all, that’s not what I asked. Second of all, she clearly just told you to stay away because she didn’t want you to do anything you’d regret because she is like so up tight and wouldn’t want to take advantage of you and that’s actually really sweet. “

Clarke considered this. It pained her, but Octavia was right.

“So, do you?” 

“Yes.” The word left Clarke’s mouth before she could stop it. Fuck. Octavia lit up. Clarke smiled. She couldn’t help it, the other girl just seemed so excited. “Fuck, I really really do want to fuck her.” God, that felt good to say. 

“Get it, girl!” Octavia was really enjoying this. “Good for you, by the way. She’s hot as hell.” 

“She really is.” Again, Clarke could not believe she was saying this out loud. But as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. 

They sat together for another moment, enjoying the shock of the bizarrely normal conversation that they had just had. 

Clarke stood. “I have to go and prepare. I’ll see you down there in a bit?”

Octavia nodded. “Oh now that I know what’s happening I will definitely not be missing tonight”

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Tried to make all grounders/characters we don't know gender neutral so you can imagine them however you want. :)

Bellamy watched Ravens ass while Clarke spoke. God what an ass. Bellamy thought about ravens ass in his face, his tongue on her clit. He felt his dick start to get hard and refocused on Clarkes speech. Be sad, he thought to himself. You are sad. People died. You are sad. 

Crisis averted. Now all Bellamy had to do was avoid staring at Ravens ass. How many days after a funeral did you have to wait before trying to hook up with someone? Ugh this sucked. 

******

Lexa, Indra, Clarke, and Kane watched from the platform as the last bodies were loaded into the fire pit. Lincoln, sweat dripping down his naked torso, passed a torch to Lexa. 

The crowd of grounded and Arkers watched as lexa beckoned Clarke to join her. 

The said The Words and lit the fire. Again Clarke would be fine never doing this ever again. 

After some time of watching the flames, Lexa motioned for Clarke to join her back on the platform. 

The crowd watched silently, waiting for one of the commanders to speak. They stared intensely. Clarke couldn't put her finger on what, but something was different. They seemed excited. The silence was absolute. 

Indra stepped forward and started speaking. After a short time, Lexa stepped forward to translate.

"We are honored to share our mourning rituals with the sky people. We will now proceed with the Quarthen." 

Indra spoke again. Lexa translated: 

"We have fought a great battle. While there is much to mourn, there is life to celebrate. We do that now." 

Indra said something more, and the Grounders in the audience echoed her back. 

This time Lexa did not translate. Clarke looked at her, expectant. Lexa looked at Indra. Clarke couldn't be sure, but was Lexa annoyed? 

Lexa stepped forward and said "skaikru, please join us in drinking the spertu drink. You will feel its affects soon and the Quarthen will begin. " She paused for a second. It seemed to Clarke that she was deciding whether or not to say something more. Lexa opened, then closed her mouth. 

In the audience, the Skaikru were confused and the Grounders restless. Clarke smiled to herself, amused that she knew what was coming Skaikru's way and they did not. She caught Octavia's eye and Octavia winked at her and raised her eyebrows. Clarke tried not to laugh. 

***

Clarke was alone waiting in line to receive her allotment of spertu. 

"I've been looking for you!" 

It was Kane. "why? what's wrong? what's happened!" 

"Nothing has happened. I just thought that since this is an important grounder ritual. I thought as the de facto leaders of our people, we should go through it, whatever it is, together. Show our people they have nothing to fear from our allies, demonstrate leadership." 

Clarke mentally gagged. She did not want to be drunk on sex juice around Marcus Kane. How to explain to him? Then the answer hit her, beautiful for its simplicity. 

"Kane I'm just still reeling from the emotions of today. Maybe you could go through this with my mom? She's leader too and I just really could use a break." 

"Of course, Clarke. We've all been through a lot. Take care of yourself. Maybe you could even duck out early?" 

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see". Fat chance of that, thought Clarke. I've got plans. 

***

"Cheers" 

"Yeah, cheers I guess"

Bellamy and Raven clinked their goblets. They had waited on line together. When Bellamy first showed up Raven had flushed with embarrasment, before remembering that he did not know about her dream. 

The drink was impossibly, unnaturally pink. Raven thought it smelled like berries maybe? Hard to tell. She took a sip gingerly. 

It didn't taste like anything. She looked at Bellamy to check to make sure she wasn't missing anything. He looked as confused as she did. 

Next to them, a trio of grounders were sitting. They were absolutely chugging their spertu as if they had gone thirsty for days. One of them, a muscly young one with great arms noticed that they had stopped drinking. 

The grounder looked confused, and gestured for them to keep drinking. 

Raven looked at Bellamy. "Bottoms up?" 

"If you're down I'm down" 

"May we meet again" 

"Funny."

They chugged. The grounders cheered and then stood, standing over them and waiting.

"ummm, what is happening?" raven side-mouthed to Bellamy, looking up at the Grounders. Why were they standing over them? Were they going to hurt them? 

Bellamy didn't respond. He was muttering under his breath, something about baseball. 

"Bellamy what the fuck, stop being weird and help me figure out what these three want from us" Raven did not take her eyes off the grounders as she said this. 

"umm" Bellamy was spluttering. One of the grounders stepped toward him and Raven got alarmed, and stood ready to defend her friend. The grounder calmly walked up to Bellamy, grabbed his crotch, and started to pull out his dick. Raven suddenly noticed that Bellamy was sporting a raging hard on. 

"what the fuck?" 

The grounder grabbed Bellamy's dick and put it in their mouth. Bellamy moaned, seemingly having forgotten that they were in the middle of a fucking clearing with all of their friends, family, and new allies around. As Raven had this thought, another of the grounder trio grabbed her by the arm to get her attention. Raven snapped back to look at the grounder who was just absolutely fucking stunning. All of a sudden, Raven felt her blood rush south and was it possible she was already dripping wet? Jesus.

The grounder gestured at her crotch with what Raven now realized was the universal symbol for "can I get you off?". 

Raven was overwhelmed. She definitely wanted - no - needed to get off and soon. But they were in the middle of the fucking village, out in the open. In thinking this to herself, she looked around to survey the scene. 

What she saw was too strange to be real. But she kept looking and realized that it had too be real. Everywhere she looked, people were fucking. There really was no other word for it. Animalistic, rough, loud sex surrounded her. She suddenly realized she was surrounded by an absolute din of noise. Loud collective moaning noise. 

she looked back at Bellamy, who was in apparent ecstasy from what would seem to be the best blow job ever. The third grounder had taken off their pants and was now straddling Bellmay's face. Bellamy dove in eagerly, and the third grounder started moaning. 

She looked back at the grounder who was propositioning her. 

"hell yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Everywhere Clarke looked, the people she had fought for and with were fucking. She had just finished her spertu when she spotted a naked Octavia. She was being hoisted against a tree by Lincoln, her legs wrapped around him. Another grounder had a few fingers in Lincoln's ass and was simultaneously being fucked from behind by Miller. All four of them were yelling out in pleasure, and Clarke felt the cum drip down her legs as she stared openly. 

Octavia noticed and called her over.

"Get on the ground princess, and take off your pants." 

Clarke didn't really think about anything other than getting some attention on her throbbing clit. She did as she was told. As soon as her pants were off and her clit was being tickled by the light breeze, she slammed her hand down and started furiously rubbing. "fucccccccckk" she said, much louder than she intended. 

Octavia pushed lincoln off of her, walked over to Clarke, and pulled her hand away. Without pre-amble, she dropped her head down and started licking. Clarke came right then and there. But Octavia did not stop. Lincoln meanwhile had followed Octavia and was now fucking her from behind. When he pushed inside her, she rocked forward on Clarke's clit. It was incredible. Octavia's moans vibrated throughout her whole body. 

MIller meanwhile had pushed his companion down on the ground next to clarke and was sucking them off. The grounder was moaning, head tilted back. They still somehow mannaged to reach over and grabbed Clarke's nipple and twist, and Clarke screamed out in pleasure. 

They continued for infinity. Or maybe it was thirty seconds. Clarke was so over stimulated with Octavia moaning and thrusting over her clit in rhythm with Lincoln, the grounder on her nipple, and a mysterious dick floating above her head that she sucked dry. 

The next thing she knew, Octavia was lifting her face off of her clit. It was both a releif and utter torture. Octavia gave a primal scream, shudderred, and fell to the ground beside Clarke. Lincoln, who was naked and dripping in sweat, lunged forward to continue what Octavia had stopped. Clarke screamed. Lincoln was rougher, and her clit was in perfect agony. She needed penetration though. She needed to be filled. Fuck. She reached down, lifted Lincoln's head, and said "fucking destroy me". He somehow understood, and moved to insert his enormous dick. Octavia moved to straddle clarke's face, and Clarke went to town, flicking Octavia's clit with her tongue.

***

Raven returned to earth after what was possibly minutes of screaming every curse word she had ever learned. The grounder emerged from between her legs and licked their lips and fingers dry. Fuck, raven thought. That was hot. 

Nearby, Bellamy collapsed, pulling his dick out of one of the grounders' tight assholes. He felt like he had been milked dry. The two grounders who had been with him continued to 69 as if they didn't notice his absence. He lay on his back for a moment, listening to the sounds of screaming moans all around him. Instantly, impossibly, he was hard again, dick pointing straight up to the sky.

Raven saw this and pounced. She wasn't sure if she crawled or walked, but she knew she needed to be on Bellamy's dick. She climbed on and sank down. They locked eyes and both of them opened their mouths in joy but no sound came out. Bellamy thrust up and Raven started to ride him. They maintained eye contact. Raven clawed at his chest as she bounced on his dick, Bellamy thrusting up and grunting as he did so. He sat up, and pulled Raven's chest against his. The angle change just made Raven go mad with pleasure, as his dick was now hitting her clit and g spot as well as getting so deep inside of her. They were still staring at each other until suddenly they were kissing. Deep, desperate kisses punctuated by Bellamy's thrusts. 

***  
Clarke's legs were shaking, but she knew she had to go. She had to find Lexa. 

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln" 

He wasn't responding, he was too busy bending over as one grounder fucked his ass while octavia rode another's dick next to him. They were holding hands and yelling. In some very distant part of Clarke's brain, she thought it was adorable. 

Clarke walked over, pushing a grounder who was trying to get at her clit off of her. She had to remain focused. 

"Lincoln." she grabbed his head and made him look at her. His eyes were out of focus. "where is Lexa? I need to find her"

Lincoln gave her a vague smile and nodded towards a patch of trees. 

***


End file.
